


tidbits and drabbles

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short little (non-steve/tony) ficlets and prompt fills from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. darcy/bucky/steve, werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Steve/Darcy/Bucky werewolves au

Bucky scratches his head as he watches the wolf prowls around their apartment. It looks comically huge in their usually comfortable space.

"This is Steve?" He asks, noting the way the wolf’s ears perk up at the name.

Darcy nods, sitting next to him on the couch. “SHIELD doesn’t know if it’s permanent, but they expect he’ll shift the next few full moons at least.”

Bucky’s eyebrows furrow. “He doesn’t seem like any werewolf I’ve ever heard of. He’s not trying to eat us, for one.”

"SHIELD’s current working theory is that he’s retained enough Steve-ness to know right from wrong. He also knows his name and can follow most commands. I think he knows us, too. Or that we’re familiar and safe, at least."

"Huh," was all Bucky could say.

The wolf wandered over to him and Bucky reached out hesitantly, scratching the fur on the top of his head carefully. Bright blue intelligent eyes stared at Bucky for a moment before his mouth opened and his tongue lolled out, looking like the wolf was smiling.

Bucky laughed. “That’s definitely Steve.”

Steve happily plopped his head down on Bucky’s lap, clearly begging for more scratches. And this time Darcy laughed.

"Definitely Steve."


	2. darcy/bucky/steve, werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: buckytony, scientist au

"So what exactly did I just volunteer for?" Bucky asks. He’s only interning at the lab but he finds he actually likes it. Or likes the lead scientist, at least. Tony’s got a way about him that will piss you off and make you fall in love all at once. He knows that Steve would call them two peas in a pod if he’d ever met Tony, and Bucky tries not to think too much about why he’s crushing on a guy that’s so much like himself.

Tony glances up from the paper and takes off his glasses.

"It’s a drug… It’s… well, to be honest, it’s pretty similar to Viagra. You’ll take it and stick around here overnight so I can get some readings."

"You’ll get the readings?"

Tony eyebrows furrow and he glances around. “Well, if you’d prefer another one of the techs to do it, I’m sure someone else—”

"No! No, you’re fine… I’m just surprised. You usually aren’t into the nitty gritty details like this."

Tony hums. “This case is special,” he says a little airily.

Bucky’s stomach does a little flip and oh god he feels like he’s turning into a girl.

"Special?" He asks.

Tony glances up at him and away and that’s the moment when Bucky realizes that he’s actually nervous. Tony Stark is  _never_  nervous. But Bucky isn’t an idiot, especially when it comes to body language. And Tony’s ears turning just a little bit pink gives him the courage to ask his next question.

"Like Viagra, you say?"

Tony lifts an eyebrow and nods.

"Will there be any hands-on experiments tonight?" He asks and takes a step closer.

Tony’s eyes darken and he licks his lips. “Sadly, not tonight. But… I’d be willing to do a few experiments of my own tomorrow night. Without the drugs.”

Bucky grins. “I think I’d like that.”


	3. bucky/steve, james bond au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Bucky x Steve - James Bond Au, Bucky as a Bond Villain and Steve being well a newbie Bond.

The metal arm gleamed in the light, distracting Steve. Not like there was much to be distracted from, the way he was currently strung up half naked, hanging from the ceiling in chains.

"Does it hurt?" Steve asked. And the man, The Winter Soldier, stopped in the middle of his pacing and looked up at Steve in surprise. He glanced down at his arm, where Steve’s eyes were still trained.

"Nyet."

Steve hummed in response and the Soldier started moving again. 

"You know…" Steve started and let himself trail off, debating what to say next. The Winter Soldier stopped walking again and sighed before he turned to face Steve, taking a couple steps toward him.

"Yes? What is it I know?"

Steve gives him a grin. “Well, maybe you don’t know… but SHIELD has quite the file on you. Seems you don’t kill unless you have to. And ninety percent of the people you’ve gone after are people SHIELD had their eye on to begin with.”

"Is this supposed to mean something to me, Agent?"

"It means they’d probably be willing to bring you in. As an ally. An agent. They’d probably do quite a lot to get you to work  _for_  them instead of against them.”

He scoffs at Steve. “You are either incredibly naive or very new at your job, I would think.”

"Well, I wont argue with the fact that I’m new. But I do always prefer to see if there’s a non-violent way to end a situation before it begins. I get the feeling not a lot of people have tried that with you"

The man looks at Steve curiously, considering. Then his eyes drift down further clearly enjoying the view that a half naked, wet Steve Rogers provided.

The articulated finger of the metal arm trails up the center of Steve’s abs and he feels a twitch low in his gut.

"Quite a lot, you say?" The Winter Soldier asks, leering up at Steve.

Steve gives him an equally lecherous once-over before meeting his eyes.

"Quite a lot," he confirms.


	4. natasha/steve, artist au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> queerhazeleyes asked: Natasha/Steve, model/artist AU?

Steve coughs awkwardly as Natasha drops her robe. She’s obviously an attractive woman, Steve’s always known that. But it’s only been recently, as they’ve gotten closer and closer over the past few missions, that the attraction has turned into a crush. At least on his end. And now he’s going to draw her naked. He doesn’t know if he’s in heaven or hell.

"Uh, go ahead and sit on the bed—the couch, I mean." He stumbles over his words, face on fire. Natasha looks up at him with a lifted brow.

"Mmm," she hums. "Couch now, bed after," she says with a wink.

Oh.

_Oh._

The drawing isn’t his best work, but he thinks that for as quickly as he finished, it’s not half-bad.


	5. bucky/steve, supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Steve/Bucky supernatural AU

Steve walks out of the bathroom, drying his hair with one towel, another slung low on his waist. He pads over to the table with his laptop, wanting to research a few ideas he had while in the shower, but he catches the way Bucky is looking at him from where he sits on the vibrating bed.

"Again with that thing, Buck?"

Bucky grins. “Magic fingers, Steve. You should try them.”

"Hmm," Steve says noncommittally. "I much prefer  _your_  fingers.”

Bucky’s grin turns lecherous  as he holds up his hands and wiggles his digits. “I’ll let you try them too.”

Steve saunters over to the bed, dropping the towel in his hand to the floor, and kneels next to Bucky. He leans down and presses a kiss to Bucky’s lips. It takes only a second for the kiss to turn open and dirty and another minute for Bucky’s hands to trail lightly around the edge of the towel on Steve’s hips. He starts to run his fingers under the fabric, pulling it away from Steve’s skin—

"Hello, boys."

Steve jumps back from Bucky, standing and pulling the towel around him tighter. Bucky let’s his head fall back against the pillow and groans.

"Stark," Bucky says. "What do you want?"

The man sitting in the chair across from the bed grins. Devilishly, Steve thinks and then rolls his eyes at his own stupidity. Stark leans forward steepling his hands under his chin.

"I’ve got a deal I think you may be interested in."

Steve snorts.

Bucky doesn’t even look up. “A deal from you, Stark? I don’t know about Steve but I’m not interested in beard rash.”

Stark laughs and Steve thinks not for the first time that it’s a shame a man so attractive should be so evil.

"Mmm, a deal with you two? I’d require much more than a kiss to seal it. But it looks like you two were well on your way there already. What would be so bad about little ol’ me joining in on the fun?"

Bucky sits up on his elbows and lifts an eyebrow. “Go away, Stark, before we make you go away.”

Stark shrugs and sits back. “Trust me, you’re going to want to take this deal.”

"No."

Tony eyes them for a moment. “I came to  _you_  about this, pretty soon you’re going to wonder why. You have my number. Let me know when you’re ready to talk.”

He’s gone before Steve can say a word. He looks at Bucky instead.

"What do you think he wants?"

"I think he wants in our pants."

"He might have some information on—"

"Steve, shut up and get back over here. I’m not done with you, yet."

Normally Steve would argue and say the work comes first but he’s already amped up from before and Stark’s appearance hasn’t done much to dampen the situation. 

"Fine, but we’re talking about this later."

"Deal," Bucky says with a grin. "Now get over here and let’s seal it."

Steve groans… and goes anyway.


	6. darcy/steve, mannequin au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> typhoidmeri asked: Steve/Darcy mannequin au

"Darcy, come on. Can’t we use one of the others for this?"

"Absolutely not. Trust me, none of the other mannequins have your abs. Not to mention the way you fill out that speedo."

"Does it have to be an American flag, though?"

"It’s the Fourth of July, Steve. Anything else just wouldn’t be patriotic."

Steve huffs out a defeated sigh and poses himself the way Darcy had instructed. He flexes all the muscles he can flex and then looks at her as she adjusts the waistband of the swimsuit one more time than is strictly necessary.

He catches her eye and lifts an eyebrow. “You owe me for this.”

Darcy grins and it’s the one that simultaneously makes his heart melt and his blood rush downward.

"Trust me, Steve. I’ll be here the moment the store is empty to show you just how much," she snaps the waistband enough to sting, "I appreciate everything you’re doing for me."

The smile affixed on Steve’s face as he lets himself shift back into plastic and foam is entirely real.


	7. bruce/steve, zombies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toasterchild42 asked: American Pi. Zombie AU. Thanks!

Bruce had been bitten the week it all started. When Hulk finally calmed down enough to shift back, the wound was gone and Bruce never developed a taste for human flesh.

Steve didn’t know what had happened to Bucky or Sam, away on a mission when everything turned to hell. Carol was on the other side of the country looking for survivors but hadn’t checked in for weeks. Thor hadn’t been seen since he went to Asgard to plead for help and that was nearly eighteen months ago.

Steve was bitten two years in, the wound healed in a day and he showed no signs of changing. That was three months after Natasha and Clint. One week after Tony. 

He looked at Bruce when they unwrapped the bandage, unsure whether he should laugh or cry. At least, after everything, they would still have each other.


End file.
